


Pokemon ReTry Ex

by Poppliolover1



Series: Pokemon ReTry: the complete saga [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: 4-koma collection, Amnesia, Erick (oc) is oblivious as to how his actions make Clint (oc) have breakdowns, Gen, How much can the author make Clint's (oc) life a mess: the series, Omake collection, Original Region, Side Story, extras, mostly art pieces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppliolover1/pseuds/Poppliolover1
Summary: Ever wonder what happens to the heroes of ReTry outside of the chapters, what do they get up to?Well wonder no more, with Pokemon ReTry Ex you'll be able to get a glimpse to their side stories through this 4-koma collection, stories waring from extra conversations to missing scenes you'll definetly find it here. The stories here all are canon to the main story and are recomended to be read alongside the main chapters in order, so buckle up and see the extras of ReTry, (at the expense of Clint's mentality and health)
Series: Pokemon ReTry: the complete saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170029





	Pokemon ReTry Ex

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: "While traveling to the town, Clint is curious on how much Erick truly remembers"

In the end, Clint eventually had to explain everything to Erick about basic pokemon knowleadge (at least everything uselful for the moment).

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, so today I show you the next part of ReTry, the 4-koma extras, this are little snipets of some events that happen inbetween chapters, plus since aside from the art pieces for the chapters found in my deviantart account this is mostly a novel I thought that this would help a lot while I work on the bios and the next chapter, which are coming I just been pretty busy last week thanks to the milcery event (didn't get lucky) and some other things (if the tako plays one of the best games ever, you watch the tako) so anyway. If you are wondering, yes, Erick's amnesia really did strip him from mostly everything, the only exeptions being the most basic knowleadge and some others quirks that will come later, unfortunaly for Clint that did not include basic pokemon knowleadge, I guess as long as Clint stays with Erick he'll be forced to play teacher for him. In any case, that's all I have for now so see you soon.


End file.
